Brooks Orpik
| birth_place = San Francisco, California, USA | career_start = 2001 | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | image = Orpik_Capitals.jpg | caption = | image_size = 280px }} Richard Brooks Orpik (born September 26, 1980) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman and an alternate captain for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Early life/collegiate career Orpik, born in San Francisco, California a few months after the U.S. "Miracle on Ice" win over the Soviet Union in Lake Placid in 1980, was named after Team USA Olympic Head Coach Herb Brooks. Orpik grew up in Amherst, New York, and attended the Nichols' School in Buffalo and Thayer Academy in Braintree, Massachusetts. He played three seasons for Boston College, winning the Hockey East post-season championship in 1999 and 2001, as well as the NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship in 2001. His younger brother Andrew was also a hockey player, playing for Boston College and having a brief minor-league career. Professional Orpik was drafted in the first round, 18th overall, of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft by the Pittsburgh Penguins. He began his professional career with the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins of the American Hockey League (AHL) during the 2001–02 season. He made his NHL debut during the 2002–03 season, playing in six games and recording no points. After earning a permanent roster spot on the team the next year, Orpik played in 79 games, registering one goal, nine assists and 127 penalty minutes. ]] Orpik signed a six-year, $22.5 million contract extension in the summer of 2008 with the Penguins. In October 2008, he was named an alternate captain (interim while Sergei Gonchar was injured) of the Penguins, along with Evgeni Malkin, behind captain Sidney Crosby. On June 12, 2009, Orpik and the Penguins became Stanley Cup champions by defeating the Detroit Red Wings in Game 7 of the 2009 Stanley Cup Finals. On December 17, 2011, Orpik recorded his 100th career point by earning an assist on Evgeni Malkin's goal on Ryan Miller at Consol Energy Center in Pittsburgh. On May 11, 2013, Orpik scored the game-winning goal in overtime of Game 6 to eliminate the New York Islanders and advance Pittsburgh to the second round of the 2013 Stanley Cup playoffs; it was his first career Stanley Cup playoff goal. On December 7, 2013, Orpik hit Boston Bruins forward Loui Eriksson, resulting in a concussion to the latter. Shawn Thornton took exception to the hit, and followed by slew-footing Orpik. After Orpik fell on his back due to the slew-foot, Thornton delivered a series of punches to Orpik, concussing him. Thornton was suspended for 15 games for the incident. On July 1, 2014, the Washington Capitals signed Orpik to a five-year, $27.5 million deal as an unrestricted free agent. International play }} In 1999, Orpik competed for the United States in the World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Stockholm. In 2009, Orpik was invited to the USA Hockey orientation camp, from August 17 to 19, in preparation for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. Orpik was selected to Team USA for the Olympic squad, which finished with a silver medal finish behind Canada. Awards .]] *(Pittsburgh Penguins) Defensive Player of the Year — 2009–10 *Stanley Cup champion — 2009 Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Washington Capitals players Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston College Eagles alumni Category:2010 Olympian Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players